Life as a Ninja
by Neko Aoki
Summary: This fanfic is about Sheena reflecting on her past and what happened to her before the game. I also made a website so check it out off my name profile thing. It is the site I have listed as my website! Luv ya!
1. Chapter 1: My Little Ninja

**I know this is not very good yet but it is my first fanfic and I just need time to develop skills. I know that there are some mistakes in here and I would like anyone who finds a mistake to tell me. And also I just wanted to thank my bff Kayla for typing this for me! (since I am really lazy) Well thank you and enjoy!**

**Oh and before I forget- I do not own or claim to own Tales of Symphonia**. **I wish I did though. **

**LOL! hope you like it!**

A tall dark haired ninja is sitting by herself near a pond thinking about how much her life had changed. She wasn't the same Sheena anymore, after she had helped save the world she was left with little to do so she spent much of her time thinking about her past.

At that moment these were her thoughts . . .

In the Past

She was waiting for her tall, red haired, loyal boyfriend right by the hidden entrance to the city. "God dammit Zelos! Fifteen minutes late," she thought. "Why does he do this to me?'"

"What was that?" she wondered. She had heard something behind her so she turned around and there was her 16-year-old, sweet, innocent Zelos standing there with roses and a picnic basket. "awwwwww" she thought as he whispered something in her ear. Oh she couldn't resist those three little words.

So then they snuck down to the very pond that she was to sit by 15 years later, and ate lunch with her baby.

"Wow!" She said" You're a wonderful cook. You should become a professional cook!"

"Who me? Well I'm not as good as you are beautiful."

She had it all planned out! She wanted a modest sized house right outside of town where her children would have room and they could have a dog. When it was time for Zelos to fulfill his duty as chosen, she would help him through his trials. Then she would never cry a tear for him. Actually she would be happy because he would be allowed to fulfill his duty of saving the world and because she got the chance to love him, and he loved her.

Then she came back to reality when he said, "Sheena, you're my little ninja, I love you." Then he asked her a little question, and she of course said yes!

Then all of a sudden he realized how late it was getting, he hated when they had to part. So he kissed her one more time.

He said, "Good night my little one." He handed her his ring that his mother had given him before she died. "Keep this with you always and every time you see it think of me."

She then said nothing but stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Oh, he was surprised thought, then she relaxed and started to kiss her back. "I love it when she does things like that. It is so surprising."

Then she had to go home but he stayed for a while longer and he thought about her. He could still smell her soft feminine smell on himself that was another thing he really loved!

In the morning he woke up at a lazy hour. He then got dressed and went to his desk. He unlocked his secret drawer that hid all of Sheena's letters, a poem that he had been writing for her, and a picture of her. He kissed the picture then left.

He thought about her as he passed the jewelry shop.

On his way home he finally decided to go to the jewelry shop. He thought that if he ever hoped to marry her, he needed to spoil he first. He saw a curious looking stone and mount half hidden as if it wasn't supposed to be seen. He asked the jeweler about it and he said, "Well do you promise not to say anything to anyone about it?" Zelos nodded. " That there is an exsphere, it will sharpen your abilities and make you a better fighter. As for the price of 10,000 gald. Those aren't cheap mind you."

He gulped at the price but decided Sheena deserved nothing but the best. Anyway, he thought, if she is to a ninja she ought to have one.

Then the jeweler instructed him on how to put the key crest on and told him how to use it.

Then as he left the jeweler reminded him of his promise and said, "Don't ask where I got it and don't tell anyone where you got it." He then busied himself with other customers.

Puzzled Zelos went around the corner and bought chocolates for Sheena then wandered home.

He went to the church a little later and prayed to the goddess Martel to let him and Sheen be okay and someday marry. Then on the way out he overheard the priest say," Someone stole our exsphere and it was our last one to. It was supposed to go to the chosen, I guess we shall have to grow him a new one." Then the priest sighed.

"Finally, it's time to see my ninja!" It had been dark for a few hours and he was so excited to give her the new exsphere!

He got there late as usual, and he could tell at first Sheena was mad but she soon forgave him. Then they headed down to the pond together. Little did they know that they were being followed?

He kissed her but could tell that she was preoccupied so he reluctantly stopped and asked her what was wrong. She answered, "Nothing but what is the package that you are carrying?"

Then he showed her his gift.

He put it on her had where no one would see it under her gloves. She could feel the power as soon as it touched her skin.

She hugged him and kissed him then laid down with him and talked for a while.

He woke up a few hours later with her head on his chest. He woke Sheena up and gave her the chocolates, kissed he and then left.

As soon as he got home he went to sleep.

"DAMN!" he thought. "I have school today." He got dressed and got his stuff and went to school.

He slept through everything but math, his favorite subject, and had a couple of girls who obsessed over him do his homework.

After school the priest called him to the church and told him in a much less polite version that he was to break up with Sheena and never see her again.

He ran home and cried, yes Zelos cried.

He never did go see Sheena that night. He woke up and decided that he would have to cheat on her for he could not tell her that they had to break up to her face.

Sheena had skipped school that day and went into town like any other tourist would that morning, so she could find Zelos.

She looked around until he was done with school and she then saw him. When she got closer, she nearly had a heart attack...

There she saw him with some sexy chick from his school and another girl who worked at the local bar that she and Zelos snuck into once so that they could dance.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. She threw the ring at him and ran all the way home.

He was hurt but he knew she was even more, though he acted like nothing was wrong and overly flirted with the two girls. That was when he became such a pervert and started to flirt and sleep with every girl in sight.

She was still crying and she thought 'I should have gone into town more because I'll bet everyday he saw those girls and cheated on me, then he just decided he liked them better.

She vowed to herself that she would never let another hurt her so badly and she will become a great ninja someday. And someday she would... She didn't know what.

Then she was back at the same pond many years later wondering if Zelos did the right thing. She looked next to her and saw a polished rock which had his name and below that was his poem which he wrote to her.

**StrawberryEggs-**

**Thank you for your comments since I emailed you them because I had a lot to say there is not much I have to say here except thanks for your input!**

**TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II- **

**she is thinking of this after she saved the world but she is thinking of before she saved the world (I think you are correct I am not 100 sure though so I just thought I would explain it better).Thanks for reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Love?

**Hey this is really short I know and I will fix it and add stuff but I just wanted to get this up first. Lol. **

**Hehe well I drew a pic that goes with the next chapter hehe Well it doesn't give to much info but the url is without the spaces**

h t t p / photobucket . c o m / albums / c94 / cutelilneko ?action view ¤t; sheenafanficpic . jpg

**Neko Hitaru**

"Sheena! What's wrong?" asked her friend Kuchinawa.

Sheena sniffles and tries to stop crying. "Why am I so confused" she wondered. "I mean he is just a guy."

"Sheena?" he asked.

Sheena answers," Nothing, I am just missing one of my friends." She said this with a false confidence, it took a lot of self control not to stop, yet her lip trembled. She was hurting deeply inside but was trying her hardest not to show it.

"No, you're not!" He said. "You have been here longer that I have and I haven't' seen you cry, even when you got torn up in a fight-"

"Just shut the hell up! You have no idea what it is like for me!" she growled at him.

She was lying on her bed in a hotel room in Meltokio, thinking more about her past. She knew she shouldn't dwell upon it but she was hurt in her innermost portion of her heart, the part she hid and had only let a few people into and had paid dearly.

She looked at Kuchinawa and was sorry for snapping at him. She asked him "So will you go on a walk with me? I just don't wanna be alone."

So they walk silently for about a mile or so at least it seemed that long then he said, "What was he like? I mean, ummm sorry, never mind," and he fell silent for a minute

Sheena sighed deeply and told him what had happened.

"Well he was the most handsome guy I have ever seen but with beauty comes vanity and with vanity comes a feeling of perfection that can cause you to feel better than others."

Kuchinawa was there to silently support her and nodded for her to go on with her story.

She also said "I loved him and would have given him every thing and with time I would have even given myself up to him. I would have done anything for him but he didn't understand. I now see he has no idea what love is."

Then they stopped a minute to rest.

She sat on the ground next to him then all of a sudden started sobbing and fell into his arms. She cried and cried and he leaned her against his shoulder.

She looked up at him and she felt a strange feeling and tried to ignore it but it just stayed there buzzing like bee that wouldn't shut up.

She noticed how good he looked and that strange feeling got persistently stronger and harder to resist.

All of a sudden she kissed him very hardly, almost like she had wanted to prove something like that she could love again.

He, being a guy, could not resist her, since she was so beautiful, so he kissed her back. He just let his emotions take over, he figured his mind knew less than his instincts so he messed with her hair until it wildly flung around across his shoulders, and her scent was all around him. His hands slowly followed her curves down to her obi which he fumbled with it until came undone.

He leaned back and paused his embrace to look at her before he was ready. She looked at him, eyes filled with lust, and her outer shirt hanging loosely and her hair everywhere. She was beautiful now in a sense that he had never seen, she was wild and untamed all of a sudden. She had always had great self control so he was surprised to see her do this all of a sudden.

Then as he leaned foreword to resume kissing her she pushed him away and said, " I am sorry I can't do this, I do not love you like that."

He was hurt as he had secretly loved her since they met but had hid it even from himself.

She grabbed her obi and ran back home again. The others gave her a questioning glances but figured not to push it.

He slowly walked home. He walked for three hours and people began to worry about him.

He was lost, he had felt alive and whole for a minute but then it had ended. He thought 'If only I hadn't stopped, it was so perfect. I mean she's everything to me.

Sheena on the other hand was furious, but not at him. She thought,' Why did I let myself do this, I mean I should have more control than this over myself.'

She slowly fell into a fitfull night of sleep, she kept on waking up and couldn't stop thinking about Kuchinawa and Zelos.

Meanwhile he got back about four hours later and got absolutely no sleep. He laid there and thought about Sheena for a while, and then walked to his window and made a wish on the moon, for he could see the moon every night instead of the stars, which some nights could not be found, that either Sheena be his, or that he would not dwell upon her.

He went back to his bed and tried to sleep but whether his eyes were open or closed he just saw Sheena and wished that she was his.

The next day she left to get away and went to Altimira.


	3. Chapter 3:Altamira Part 1

**Well I finally got this done! Your Happy Thanksgiving present from me is this chapter. I actually typed this myself. Well hope you like it and please review.**

**Neko Hitaru**

Sheena glanced across her hotel room, her stuff was scattered across the floor and tabletop. Her clothes were almost covering the old ratty carpet, it seemed as if the hotel hadn't replaced it in years. Then she saw her magic cards, she didn't know what to do with them now that she had pretty much given up fighting. Then she saw her bag of stuff, like her makeup and comb and such. Well, she thought, might as well clean up a little. So she picked up an old leather bag that squeaked a bit as she picked it up. She put her things and clothes into it and as she put the last thing that would fit into it, "OWWW!" She screamed. Then said "Shit, I just finished cleaning this up and it ripped"

She decided just to fold all of her clothes and stack everything up. As she stacked her books, she discovered a small leather-bound book, her old journal and inside the front cover a heart-shaped locket.

She opened her locket and saw a picture painted of her and another young woman only a year or so younger than herself at the time.

The locket was still gold but not quite as shiny as it used to be and the picture was slightly faded and the edges slightly crumpled but it still meant as much to her as it always had.

All of a sudden, she was in the past again...

She and Kuchinawa were not speaking to each other. If at all possible they would avoid each other, they would make polite conversations but wouldn't engage in long conversations. He was still confused and she was mad at herself.

She was in Mizaho but was planning to leave and go to Altamira, she was trying to run from her past. She was still in love with Zelos, but since he no longer returned the feeling her emotions were messed up. She, in one of her mood swings (a result of the break-up), had almost lost herself to Kuchinawa.

She was in great pain so she packed her stuff and left to go to Altamira.

Once she was there she did what almost any girl would do, locked herself in her hotel room and ate chocolate and other assortments of junk food.

She did this for three days strait, and never left her room. Then after running out of supplies (chocolate), she wiped her eyes and attempted to do something wit her, now unmanageable, hair.

After she looked slightly better, she timidly walked to the front door. She realized she forgot her money and was relieved to have a reason to not leave just then. Then she got her money and as she walked out something caught her eye. It was her mirror, somehow she looked different yet she could not understand why. After a few minutes she decided to give up, at least for now anyway.

She was out of her house and into the city. As she walked through the many shops and selected a few items she noticed a young woman maybe a year or so older than herself.

She stood almost a head shorter than Sheena, and had strait unnaturally blonde hair. She also had beautiful icy blue eyes that glittered when the light caught them. She was lightly built and walked in a light almost skipping way.

After Sheena ran into her in a few stored the girl came up and said "HIYA! My name is Aoki Sakura! What is yours?"

Man she talks fast, Sheena thought. "Umm. My name is uhh, Sheena," she answered awkwardly.

"Nice to meet cha! So how are ya?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm I am-" Sheena started.

"Well I am just fine!" Sakura said, "Oh yeah I am sorry sometimes I slip into this way of talking really fast and it annoys people."

"It's ok. I am Sheena and am from Mizaho. I don't thing your annoying, well maybe a little but you seem really nice."

I try my hardest but I am wandering from place to place so maybe I will stay here for a while. Where should I stay?"

"You can, umm, stay with me if you want."

"YAY!" was her answer.

Sakura then grabbed Sheena by the wrist and dragged her off to get her stuff.

By a few days they were very close friends.

"Sheena! Guess what?"

"What?"

"There is a formal dance tomorrow night! And I even heard a rumor that the chosen is going! Yeah and it is even here in Altamira in our hotel! The coolest place ever!"

Sheena stayed silent so Sakura waved her hand up and down in front of her new friend's face.

"Sheena."

"Sheena?"

"Sheena!" Sakura asked for the third time.

Sheena finally snapped back to reality and answered in a strange tone, "Sure I will go, I guess."

Sakura wondered but decided not to push the matter.

So the nest day Sakura drug Sheena through every shop in town.

They each (with Sakura's decision) carried 20,000 gald, in Sheena's opinion it was to much but she decided to not say anything.

The first shop they went into was a expensive dress shop with kimonos and such.

After Sakura made her try on at least 15 kimonos then she chose her favorite. The body of it was plain white but the sleeves were very beautiful yet simply designed. The sleeves started out midnight blue the gradually faded to white and then there were cherry blossoms on it. The lighter the color on the sleeves the more cherry blossoms. Then to compliment it she chose a black obi and the side of it that barely shows was silver. Then Sakura chose a black kimono with a white crane with golden edging and a gold obi with the halfway hidden part white.

Then Sakura dug Sheena off to the salon to get their hair and nails done.

They both got almost identical hairstyles except they put real cherry blossoms into Sheena's hair and a comb with a crane on it into Sakura's hair. Then they went home and waited. This seemed to take forever.

Then Sakura had a little present!

"Sheena! Sheena-Sheena-Sheena!" Sakura said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Sheena replied.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Sheena!"

"What, I am getting annoyed."

"I gotcha something."

"What is it?" Sheena asked.

Sakura handed her a small wooden box stained reddish brown. Sheena opened the box and saw two lockets each with the words "Friends" on it. She looked at Sakura, her eyes full of gratitude. Sakura nodded with approval and to encourage her to open one.

Inside was a picture painted of them yet it looked almost like they were moving and talking and alive! Then on the other side it said, "Thanks for being my friend, it means a lot to me! Luv you! Sakura." The other locket had a identical picture but was blank. Then there was a note that stated that Sheena may have the other one engraved with her choice.

She gave Sakura a huge hug and she thought for once that she might be ok.

She looked in the mirror a Sakura was doing her makeup. She did look different and as Sakura was talking, but it didn't matter because she was talking to herself and didn't mind if no one was listening, Sheena studied herself.

She had no scars, scratches, or bruises that were new. Her makeup wasn't on enough to matter and yet she looked really different.

Then she looked at her eyes, they looked cold, cold as ice, staring herself down. She became frightened but you cannot run from yourself so she didn't know what to do so she stayed there until Sakura was done.

Sakura noticed this but figured if it was important Sheena would tell her in time. She also could tell that Sheena was hurting inside and that she should let Sheena come to her and tell her instead of her asking and invading her privacy.

When Sakura was satisfied it was hard enough to see her eyes so it wasn't so bad for Sheena.

Anyway, Sheena thought, I might as well have a good time so I should put this out of my mind, at least for tonight anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Altamira Part 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this up but I have been really really busy and have just finished my finals so I will try to get another chappie up soon. I am truelly sorry but I did manage to get a few pics up! So check out the website I have listed on my user page thing ok! I have a pic of Sheena and what I think Sakura looks like! I love you guys!**

**Neko Aoki ( I will soon change my name to this)**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)cutelilneko(slash)**

**  
**The last few hours seemed to take forever because the dance was just downstairs but it wasn't going to open till 6 o'clock. Sheena was very nervous and her almost 14-year-old self was freaking out. So as she stared at the clock she tried to relax but didn't succeed at all.

After the hours passed she and Sakura ran down the stairs and Sakura grabbed her arm and drug her over to the place to get the tickets.

As they waited in line Sheena noticed a large banner over the doorway that stated, "Welcome to Altamira's Annual Formal Dance!" then under that in a little bit smaller text was, "This event was sponsored by Mr. Bryant of Altamira's mining corp." She had no clue who he was but when she had been on the elemental railway she had always noticed they asked if she wanted to go to the mine. She had always answered no and she never had been there but she wondered who Mr. Bryant was. She expected some rich fat man who wore gaudy clothes and thought he was the biggest thing in the world but wasn't sure. She thought well Zelos isn't like that and he is more important, I don't know. Hmmm, maybe he is really handsome. When Sakura finally got the tickets she decided to drop it and she would probably eventually find out eventually anyway.

When they finally got in, everyone was waiting and not dancing and for that Sheena was thankful. She looked around to make sure she was dressed correctly for such an event, she came to a conclusion that yes she was. She glanced around at everyone and saw that the women were dressed in different arrays of kimonos, like herself, and a few were in elegant evening gowns. She then turned her head to the guys and noticed they were all in tuxedos and such. Wow, she thought, some of them are really hot. She also noticed a elegant bar serving sake and other liquor and the rest of the room was empty except for a small orchestra from which, she guessed, the music was going to come from. She looked at the orchestra again and her eye caught on a young pink-haired flute player, at first glance she looked like she had everything under control but Sheena noticed she kept glancing at a young blue-haired man. She laughed inwardly and realized she would be the same way also. She thought that they were a very cute couple and hoped that she and Zelos would be as close.

The orchestra started to warm up and so Sakura grabbed her arm, and as the orchestra started on the scales, and drug her off to the bathroom to check make-up. After Sakura was satisfied and had added about three more pounds of powder, eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner (Blue on Sheena and black on herself), Sakura then drug her out of the bathroom and then they waited until the orchestra started playing.

They finally decided to play and it started out with a slow song. It was really good but Sheena was to nervous to dance. She tried to tell Sakura something but realized she wasn't there. She looked across the room but didn't see her so she decided to stay there and wait as she thought that it would be easier for Sakura to find her that way.

So after a couple songs she became bored so she looked around and noticed the girl who played the flute and saw her dancing with the guy with the blue hair. Hmm, she thought, I guess that she only wanted to play for a song or two and there were enough flutes to have her spared.

The girl was probably 15 and she was beautiful, she had flowing pink hair and was wearing a beautiful white wedding-like dress. Oh how she wished that she could be like that and love someone again. The couple moved across the dance floor with such grace that Sheena became very distracted.

"Hi," a tall mysterious man asked, "will you dance with me?"

"Ummm, sure I will but I don't know how to?" Sheena asked.

"That is ok, I will teach you," he said.

So he reached for her hands and put them on his shoulders then rested his own hands on her waist. He stepped over and then twirled her in circles. First he brought her over towards the bar then he twirled her over by the orchestra.

All of a sudden Sheena realized that there was a crowd gathering to watch them. At first she became nervous but then she realized that her guy would lead them through beautiful steps and was causing them to be the centers of attention. To Sheena's disappointment the song ended, so she thanked him and he offered her a drink.

"Sure! Maybe it would calm me down some," she replied.

Then, he not knowing she was underage, went to get them some sake.

She then wandered around until she found Sakura.

"Ahem," Sheena said, "I see you have a new 'friend'."

Sakura was making out with a rather hot guy. Sakura put her hand out with her pointer finger and held it up to show she would get to her in a minute. So as soon as she convinced him to get his tongue out of her throat she talked to Sheena.

"So how have you been?" Sakura said but her boy reached around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Umm well-" Sheena said as her dancing partner came up behind her and put his arm around her and handed her drink to her.

"Ooof. Oh, hi hun," she said to him.

"Hi, so who is this?" Sakura said and then mouthed to Sheena "Damn he is so sexy!"

And he definitely was. She turned around and looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing a tuxedo but instead he was wearing a almost Mizaho style shirt. It looked old in style but it was beautiful. It was a green velvet shirt with golden threads of ivy spreading across it and it crossed like a kimono but then it had a tie around the golden belt then black pants that were flowing and then beautiful boots that were leather with buckles on them.

"Well I am Yamamoto Mamoru which means earth and base of mountain. I am a student in Sybek." Mamoru said.

"Well thank you and I think I need some cool air and a minute alone," Sheena said.

Everyone's face made a slightly disappointed expression but they let her go.

So Sheena headed to the door that she had spied earlier when she and Mamoru were dancing. It went out on a balcony that no one was on except her self but she had brought out a couple drinks to calm her down.

She looked across the horizon and saw how beautiful the sea looked. She thought about her life and saw how pretty it was with the stars reflecting on the water, which for once was perfectly smooth like glass, and she was so amazed when she saw a few dolphins jumping out.

Then she gasped as someone's lips brushed her ear and she could feel his hair rest across the side of her face and he whispered, "Meet me at the Casino in a hour as no one will be there because of the dance."

Then she turned around and he wasn't there. So she decided to stay out there and stare at the sky for a while. Her mind kept wandering even though she was trying to focus on the sky and the sea but she couldn't stop thinking about how she would be seeing someone who knew her. She also thought about how wonderful his hair felt and how she could feel his skin. Then she wondered how Sakura was but decided she better find a way to get away without being noticed.

She waited for about forty-five more minutes and then tried to figure out how to get through the dance. She decided to walk around the edge in the middle of a song and tried to sneak out. She actually managed to and she was amazed that she was able to do so.

Then as soon as she was out of the room she ran at her full run all the way to the elemental railway and gasped out to the half-asleep man running it, "...Ple...please...take...me...to...the...cas...casino...thank...you."

So the guy lazily hit the button to go to the mine then he said, "Please hold on because someone called and wanted to get picked up to go to the dance from the mine."

So they went to the mine and picked up a rather rich looking man that seemed to also be in a hurry.

They finally got to the casino and she ran across the walkway and bursted through the door. Then she bent over because she felt like her lungs were about to split in half and she needed to catch her breath.

From the corner of the room a man watched her but gave her a chance to catch her breath. He flipped his red hair out of his face and grabbed her shoulder to steady her and to get her to stand up.

Sheena leaned into his body and then once she realized who he was she backed away. Then she started to cry and her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"I...I was hoping it was you," she sobbed,"but I didn't want to know why you didn't love me anymore."

"I can explain,"Zelos answered, "The pope found out about us and he told me I had a day before he would hurt me and probably, he didn't say this, but kill you if we weren't broken up. I just wanted to tell you I loved you and I knew you were in Altamira so I came here. I also wanted to explain to you I had to break up with you."

"I don't know if I can fully trust you but I still want to love you. I will take you back but I want you to know I am still hurting but I love you," Sheena said.

So Sheena then walked up to him and kissed him, but this time lightly and made Zelos feel like she didn't want him to have all of her right now because she didn't trust her. He was slightly mad but he knew he probably deserved it.

"Sheena, I didn't want to be so hurt so I decided to act like I was cheating instead of breaking up with you the right way and explaining it to you. I just wanted to say I am sorry and I wish I could change what I did but-"

Then Sheena kissed him, this time hard like he liked it. This took him by suprise and he fell back on the floor and she landed on top of him.

"Hehe. So sweet," a female voice said from behind them.

"Umm," Sheena said, "Sorry-SAKURA- what did, I mean, what are you doing here." Then Sheena noticed the guy behind her was Mamoru.

So she stood up and told him, "I have been in love with Zelos for years, and I just met you, but he had done something to me but he explained and now we are back together. I am sure you will someday find your own love."

"Well, he may already have," Sakura said, "I asked him if he would dance and he agreed and well we are now going out!"

"Well Mamoru and I are going back and if you want to you can, but Sheena here is the key to the room," Sakura said then she winked at Sheena and when Mamoru wasn't looking she even stuck her tongue out a little and smiled.

"So where were we?" Sheena asked coyly.

Then she kissed him and they made out for the rest of the night then returned to the dance at about 1 a.m. Then they danced to the last song and then returned to Sheena's hotel room to find Sakura in the bed (alone). So she and Zelos curled up on the couch and she snuggled up to him and soon fell asleep.

He stayed awake for a few hours and just watched her as she leaned against his chest. He wished that they could stay like that forever.

**I hope you liked it and I will try to get the next one up soon!**


End file.
